happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I See Dead Critters
'I See Dead Critters '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Daydream * Lil' Raccoon Featuring * Cryptie * Brushy * Bun * Celeste Appearances * The Ghost Plot Lil' Raccoon perched at the top of a hill, watching the stars. She imagines connecting them together to form her own constellation. A passing Daydream envisions a star as a UFO, which fires a laser beam at Lil' Raccoon. Daydream pushes her out of the way in an attempt to save her, only to send her tumbling down a cliff. Assuming the worst, Daydream runs off before anyone could see him. He feels like someone is following him and turns to apparently see Lil' Raccoon's ghost. He becomes spooked out and flees as fast as he could, with the ghost giving chase. Celeste walks by to look at the stars, when Daydream bumps into her, getting her telescope pierced through her chest. Meanwhile at Bun's house, Cryptie, Bun and Brushy are playing a card game, when Bun goes to the kitchen to check on his toasting buns. Daydream arrives at that moment to tell Cryptie and Brushy about the ghostly raccoon chasing him. Neither of them see the ghost anywhere, so Daydream takes them outside to search. Bun returns with a tray of buns to see his two guests are gone. Daydream hides behind Cryptie as he searches for the ghost. He tells Daydream it is just his imagination and he should calm down. Brushy tries calling out for the ghost to appear, then seeing an orb of light in front of her. Two orbs appear, making her realize they are headlights of a truck, so she jumps out of the way. Unfortunately, a spare tire falls out the truck and rolls over her. Bun comes outside to see his girlfriend dead and weeps. As Cryptie consoles him, Celeste stumbles into the scene before dying of blood loss. Brushy takes over her body and cheers up Bun by hugging him. Daydream is ready to accept what Cryptie told him and walks home, but is driven angry seeing Bun with Celeste. He takes a stale bun from the kitchen and tosses it, killing Bun. Daydream gets puzzled when he encounters Celeste's ghost. Brushy's ghost emerges from the body, along with the ghost of recently-killed Bun. Surrounded by ghosts, Daydream goes insane and pulls out his eyes, dying seconds later. Now he becomes a ghost himself. It turns out Lil' Raccoon actually survived her fall and was following Daydream. Cryptie looks at her pale dress and mistakes her for a ghost. He chases her across the street until a truck smashes him to pieces. His spirit encounters the Ghost, who laughs at his ironic fate. Deaths # Brushy is flattened by a log. # Celeste is impaled by her telescope and later dies of blood loss. # Bun is hit in the face with a stale bun. # Daydream rips his eyes out. # Cryptie is splattered by a truck. Trivia * The title is a reference to "I see dead people", a popular catchphrase from the 1999 horror film ''Sixth Sense. * This is the first time Daydream and Lil' Raccoon co-star since Scared Sleepless. Daydream imagines Lil' Raccoon as a ghost in both episodes. * According to the director, Brushy possessing Celeste's body was a concept for Rest in Yeast Part 2. It was scrapped and later reinvented for this episode. * This is the third time Cryptie becomes a ghost (after Mostly Ghostly and Dead Like Me). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 62 Episodes